


The Diary of Gerard Pelletier (Selections)

by Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds



Series: Birds of a Feather [6]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood Bond, Childe & Sire Interactions, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Diablerie (Vampire: The Masquerade), Gen, Gerard Pelletier was a shitty person who hurt a lot of people, Vampires, Vaulderie (Vampire: The Masquerade)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds/pseuds/Lots_of_Little_Pink_Clouds
Summary: August 18th 2005The Diary of Gerard Pelletier (Selections)Author(s): Gerard Pelletier; trans. Beauregard SawyerArchived Date: August 18th 2005 (by Alexander Krol)Description (by Alexander Krol):Selections of Gerard Pelletier's diary, found in a Sabbat haven on April 3rd 2005 by Prince Lettow Kaminsky of Tucson, Arizona, his Seneschal Dove, and G. Pelletier's childe, Beauregard Sawyer. Translated and annotated by B. Sawyer, and given to Prince L. Kaminsky for the purpose of eradicating the last of the Sabbat in the city. Included is an introduction by B. Sawyer summarizing his sire's history and a list of childer G. Pelletier embraced during his unlife up to November 24th 1999. For his assistance in purging the Sabbat from Arizona in June 2005, Prince L. Kaminsky offered B. Sawyer the position of Oracle within his court, which B. Sawyer accepted.**The archived copy of Sabbat priest Gerard Pelletier's diary, translated by his childe Beauregard Sawyer.
Series: Birds of a Feather [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction: From You, 185 Years Ago

My name is Beauregard Sawyer. On October 21st 2004 in Los Angeles, California, someone knocked me unconscious with a shovel, embraced me, then buried me in a grave. After clawing my way out, I was staked by members of the Camarilla and taken to the Nocturne Theatre. There, the Jester Prince addressed the Kindred of LA and executed my sire. I would've died too if not for the Man of the Numbered Name, an Anarch, speaking in my defence.

The Prince of Fools took me under his wing. On that first night, he composed a letter to the Eagle Prince of Tucson, Arizona that detailed the capture and execution of a Sabbat ring-leader that fled Tucson one year prior.

This ring-leader, my sire, was a rook named Gerard Pelletier. He led several Sabbat packs - the Sabbat's equivalent to a coterie - in an attack against the Camarilla in Tucson, which at the time, was embroiled in a brutal turf war. He took advantage of the chaos and attempted to steal territory for the Sabbat. However, he ultimately failed when he and his fellows were driven out by the Eagle Prince.

In early January 2005, my Feather and I moved to Tucson, and on April 3rd, I assisted the Eagle Prince and his Dove in raiding a Sabbat haven. There we found the remnants of Father's pack, led by another of his childer, a wolf wrapped in a bird's wings. We also discovered Father's journal that he forgot when he left the city. It was written in a secret language that neither the Eagle nor the Dove could read.

But I could. So I started translating it.

Here is a summary of my findings: Father was born in 1786 to a French banker and his wife. They immigrated to America in 1800. Father was embraced in 1819 by a Spanish woman called Catalina la Mirlo, who later also embraced Father's twin sister Anne. In 1860, Father broke away from his sire, who was a staunch Camarilla traditionalist. In 1861, he fought alongside the Confederates during the American Civil War. He then officially joined the Sabbat in 1865 after diablerizing his sister. From then on, he worked as a loyal agent in furthering the Sabbat's agenda, eventually attaining the role of priest within his pack.

Over the course of his 185 years, Father sired many childer. Most occurred after he joined the Sabbat, due to the faction's tendency to perform Mass Embraces. Many failed their initiations and were abandoned. Several of the survivors left Father's purview to form packs of their own - in fact, many of the packs that assisted in the Sabbat attack on Tucson were led by these childer.

Among them, there are several outliers that caught my attention. The first is Thomas Faucet, a peregrine falcon in all but name, and who Father hunted relentlessly. Faucet and his sister Elizabeth both joined the Camarilla alongside their grand-sire in 1860. Faucet then diablerized his sister in 1900 and fled America. Father sent agents to look for Faucet, but none ever returned.

Maria-Dorothea Castro (Dolly), Theodosia Ryan (Horse-thief), Quail, and Chica all left Father's pack to set up roots in Mexico City, Toronto, and Montreal respectively. Chica later diablerized Quail. In the other three cases, I believe they are still within their noted domains. However, Dia de los Muertos comes early for the doll-faced, an eastern wind winds through Queen City as the ground trembles underfoot, and steeples will collapse under the first lights of dawn.

Finally, there's Lark. She was part of Father's Mass Embrace on November 24th 1999. However, she somehow managed to break the Vaulderie, the blood bond unique to the Sabbat that binds a pack together, and fled Tucson just after the Eagle Prince earned his crown. Breaking a blood bond like that, whether a normal one or the Sabbat variant, should be impossible. Father _really_ had it out for her.

I should probably also add that Father mentioned me in his writings too, towards the end. He called me Jay because he dreamed of a blue jay with wings of fire engulfing an ivory tower. I'm pretty sure those events already happened though, so no need to be setting up guards or anything to watch me.

Below are the names of all of Father's childer, the dates when they were embraced, and if noted, the date of their Final Deaths. I divided them into the following periods for better organization (and to make it easier to read, you're welcome!): Pre-Sabbat; the Mass Embraces of 1872, 1890, 1914, 1950, and 1999; and Other.

Pre-Sabbat:

  * **Thomas Faucet (May 6th 1830-) - _Joined C in 1860. Fled America after D Elizabeth Faucet. Location unknown._**
  * Elizabeth Faucet (Sept. 28th 1833-Mar. 17th 1900) - _Joined C in 1860s. D by Thomas Faucet._
  * George Miller (Jan. 1st 1862-Dec. 20th 1863) - _Captured and executed by C._



The 1872 Mass Embrace:

  * Caterina de Luca (Aug. 18th 1872-Apr. 1st 1905) - _Captured and executed by C for D._
  * Robert Smith (Aug. 18th 1872) - _Failed initiation._
  * Isabella de Luca / Starry-eyed (Aug. 18th 1872-Jan. 11th 1905) - _D by Caterina de Luca._
  * William Tanner / Mangle (Aug. 18th 1872-Apr. 1st 1905) - _Captured and executed by C._
  * Catherine Miller / Linchpin (Aug. 18th 1872-May 12th 1940) - _FD by BH._
  * Tomas Rodriguez / Cutup (Aug. 18th 1872-Dec. 7 1941) - _Originally a ghoul. FD at Pearl Harbor._
  * Henry Morrison / Deadpan (Aug. 18th 1872) - _Failed initiation._



The 1890 Mass Embrace:

  * Bethany Robinson / Robin (Jun. 20th 1890-Jul. 11th 2002) - _Started her own Sabbat pack in 1920s. Captured and executed by former Prince of TCA._
  * Anne Smith / Venus (Jun. 20th 1890-May 13th 1898) - _D by John Smith._
  * John Smith / Mars (Jun. 20th 1890-Aug. 10th 1900) - _FD by BH._
  * William Baker / Finagle (Jun. 20th 1890) - _Failed initiation._
  * **Maria-Dorothea Castro / Dolly (Jun. 20th 1890-) - _Set up roots in Mexico City._**



The 1914 Mass Embrace:

  * Rosebud (Oct. 16th 1914) - _Failed initiation._
  * Club (Oct. 16th 1914) - _Failed initiation._
  * Mute (Oct. 16th 1914-Sept. 6th 1945) - _FD by AM._



The 1950 Mass Embrace:

  * Orphan (May 26th 1950) - _Failed initiation._
  * **Kore (May 26th 1950-) - _Started her own Sabbat pack in 2000s. Fled TCA w/ Twitch after former Prince's FD._**
  * Jangle (May 26th 1950) - _Failed initiation._
  * Bells (May 26th 1950-Jan. 25th 2003) - _Started her own Sabbat pack in 2000s. Executed by EP in early 2003._
  * **Gorge (May 26th 1950-) - _Started his own Sabbat pack in 2000s. Fled TCA after EP became Prince._**
  * Quail (May 26th 1950-Nov. 30th 1997) - _Set up roots in Montreal in 1970s. D by Chica._



The 1999 Mass Embrace:

  * Hummingbird (Nov. 24th 1999-Dec. 31st 2002) - _D by Wren._
  * **Wren (Nov. 24th 1999-) - _Fled TCA after EP became Prince._**
  * Rhyme (Nov. 24th 1999-Mar. 30th 2003) - _Executed by EP in early 2003._
  * Lupo (Nov. 24th 1999-Apr. 3rd 2005) - _Burned to FD by me._
  * **Aquila (Nov. 24th 1999-) - _Fled TCA after EP became Prince._**
  * Feint (Nov. 24th 1999-Feb. 2nd 2003) - _Executed by EP in early 2003._
  * **Lark (Nov. 24th 1999-) - _Broke V and fled TCA in late-2002 after former Prince's FD._**



Other:

  * Thomas Kruger / Cougar (Mar. 23rd 1873) - _Failed initiation._
  * William Wheelwright / Wheel (Sept. 14th 1874-1944?) - _FD sometime in 1944._
  * **Theodosia Ryan / Horse-thief (Jun. 28th 1886-) - _Set up roots in Toronto._**
  * Thomas Thatcher / Hatchet (Nov. 2nd 1888-1918?) - _FD sometime in 1918._
  * Edward Vargas / Mutt (Dec. 18th 1910-Mar. 8th 2002) - _Started his own Sabbat pack in 1970s. Captured and executed by former Prince of TCA._
  * **Vagrant (Mar. 3rd 1923-) - _Started his own Sabbat pack in 1980s. Fled TCA w/ pack after former Prince's FD._**
  * Hound (Nov. 26th 1934-Oct. 6th 1946) - _Spied for C in early 1940s. Executed for treason by GP._
  * Blue Eyes (Jul. 4th 1942) - _Failed initiation._
  * **Twitch (Sept. 12th 1948-) - _Started their own Sabbat pack in 1990s. Fled TCA w/ Kore after former Prince's FD._**
  * **Chica (Apr. 14th 1964-) - _Set up roots in Montreal in 1990s._**
  * Lisbon (Feb. 19th 1970-Jun. 19th 1995) - _FD by BH._
  * Hinderance (Jan. 21st 1973-Mar. 28th 1986) - _Spied for C in 1980s. Executed for treason by GP._
  * **Jay (Oct. 21st 2004-) - _This is me. I was never Sabbat, nor will I ever be Sabbat. Fuck the Sabbat._**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be an on-going project. I have no idea how many chapters there will be in total or how long it will take. I guess it'll be finished when it's finished. Featuring Beauregard Sawyer, the protagonist first introduced [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564350).
> 
>  **Bold** \- Gerard Pelletier's alive childer.  
>  _Italics_ \- Beauregard Sawyer's annotations.
> 
> Abbreviations:  
> AM - Anarch Movement.  
> C - Camarilla.  
> BH - Blood Hunt.  
> D - Diablerization.  
> EP - Eagle Prince.  
> FD - Final Death.  
> GP - Gerard Pelletier.  
> TCA - Tucson, Arizona.  
> V - Vaulderie.


	2. 1819

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BS** : _G. Pelletier was embraced on August 22 1819. I've included the most important entries from this formative year below._

August:

23: Scarlet moons and shining stars. Children killing children in an arena of ice and snow. A man hanging from an evergreen tree. I don't understand. The Blackbird says I am The Rook, but I don't understand. My name is Gerard. My name is Gerard. My name is Gerard- [ _It repeats for the next six pages_ ].

28: The Blackbird says I am like them. I am a bird with shorn feathers, clipped wings, and frayed plumage. She says I am Malkavian, Kindred, a son of Caine. But I am also like them. I have their mismatched eyes and their mismatched mind and their mismatched soul. She's raving mad. I am _nothing_ like them.

September:

1: I dreamt of a raven cannibalising its brother, an ivory tower and a sword turning to ash, and golden roses on green fields. The Blackbird is glad I developed this foresight. Another thing we share, that she shared with their sire. I am not so pleased.

7: Evergreen trees and fire. A golden pin and golden feathers. A primrose flower and white dresses on white tiles on white walls speckled with blood. A little girl with my eyes. I feel like I should know her. She held my hand and pulled me into a deep abyss. Deeper and deeper and deeper. We sank together. There was no bottom. Then she was gone. But she wasn't gone, just somewhere far away. _I have to find her_.

16: We travelled further inland from New York and The Blackbird told me more about their sire. She said they embraced them on her wedding night to a Spanish nobleman.1 They were called Thought and Memory, for their sire was a Master of Ravens. They met the fires of the Inquisition several decades after, leaving her alone. The Blackbird seemed displeased with the question, so I backed off. For now.

29: The Blackbird had me write lines today. One of the Camarilla, what The Blackbird called a Ventrue, asked for my lineage and I messed it up. It was utterly _humiliating_. Even so, I need to be able to sing it in my sleep. It's important, I can feel it. I'll write it here so I can reference it later: Catalina la Mirlo; Huginn and Muninn; Demetrius of Antioch; Pashedu of Thebes; Panehesy; Malkav; Enoch; Caine.2

October:

5: Today The Blackbird explained the Web3 to me. She said their sire skulks in that dark space, tangled deep in its threads, despite burning before her eyes in the streets of Spain long ago. I have seen that same void, that haunting abyss. Something lurks along its strands, something I dare not wake else it destroy me.

11: The girl, she is a sparrow. She flutters and sings so sweetly in my dreams, like a lightning storm that ignites the sky. But just like it, she leaves behind devastation. A girl on fire, drowned by the abyss, one lone voice amongst millions of others that make up the darkness. I know her, but not from where. She is like me, but I don't know how. Just flashes of images that I can barely remember and a void that swallows the light. I wish I knew what she looked like. Is this that feeling The Blackbird spoke of when they found me?

27: Today I asked The Blackbird about my great-grandsire. She said they never met him. The Master of Ravens4 was only a footnote in Thought and Memory's past, and they never sought to inform The Blackbird of anything more. But the whispers sang to her of the Master's betrayal and how his ignorance of it drove his childer away from Golconda.5 Does she know that I plan to betray them too? I waited for her to lash out, but the blow never came. I hate myself for having that reaction.

November:

14: [ _A charcoal drawing of a girl takes up the wrinkled and pockmarked page. She has pale skin, smiling eyes, and dark hair. Below is the word_ : "SPARROW."]

21: I asked The Blackbird if they had any siblings. She said they never met them. However, the story their sire told them went thusly: long before The Blackbird was embraced, their two sisters both fell in love with their brother. One consumed the other in a fit of rage and their brother, aggrieved and disgusted, destroyed the survivor. With nothing left, he fell into torpor, never to wake again. What a ridiculous story. Nevertheless, The Blackbird was moved by it. I dare not speak against her.

December:

25: The Blackbird's eyes are sharp. They know. They know that I'm searching for the Sparrow. They know. They know. They know they know they know they know theyknowtheyknowtheyknow- [ _It repeats for several pages_ ].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Catalina la Mirlo was embraced in the 1400s. Back  
> 2\. Based on [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/WhiteWolfRPG/comments/kx3vpf/malkavian_madness_network/) really cool graph by KotiasCamorra. Back  
> 3\. The Malkavian Madness Network. Also called the Tapestry, the Weavery, the Cobweb, etc. Back  
> 4\. You can learn more about Demetrius of Antioch [here.](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Demetrius#:~:text=Demetrius%20of%20Antioch%20also%20known,that%20he%20has%20achieved%20Golconda.) Back  
> 5\. Golconda is a mystical state of enlightenment where a vampire is no longer subject to the Beast. See more [here.](https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Golconda_\(VTM\)) Back
> 
> Just a short entry to set things up. I really recommend checking out KotiasCamorra's Madness Network mind map (see link above). It's super cool!
> 
> One last thing if it wasn't made clear: Beau and Lark (prior to diablerizing Aila) are both 10th Generation. The Bloodlines PC is supposed to be 8th and the Courier is 12th (11th because of Aila), so 10th was the compromise. I figured it'd be fine since Dove, a 9th Generation Kindred, will be the sire of a Nosferatu Courier once the DLC comes out.


End file.
